


Moth

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X13 (Journey's End), Angst, F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all the words I have not said ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth

I hope that Time  
Will ease that pain  
Which comes whene’er  
I think your name.

_We’re not supposed_  
_To end this way._  
_There’s still so much_  
_I want to say._

My moth still burns  
To find your flame.  
To know I can’t  
Brings searing pain.

_And all the words_  
_I have not said_  
_Go ’round and ’round_  
_Inside my head._

I know that I’ve  
Myself to blame.  
But it still _hurts_  
To breathe your name.

_I didn’t say them,_  
_But they’re true._  
_And all this time,_  
_I thought you knew._


End file.
